Nous reviendrons plus tard
by red blood apple
Summary: Et si la scène du Loft de Derek s'était passé autrement ? Et si Derek avait assommé Stiles ? Et si le Nogitsune n'était pas si méchant ? OS


**Auteur** : Red Blood Apple

**Titre** : Nous reviendrons plus tard

**Couple** : Derek/Stiles

**Genre** : Romance

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. Malheureusement.

**Statut** : OS. Possibilité de suite (ou de scènes précises) si demande.

**Résumé** : _Et si la scène du Loft de Derek s'était passé autrement ? Et si Derek avait assommé Stiles ? Et si le Nogitsune n'était pas si méchant ?_

**Note auteur **: Le texte en italique est tiré « Des légendes Kitsune » de Wikipédia

Bonne lecture ^^

**POV Derek**

_« Les Kitsune posséderaient une intelligence supérieure, une longue vie et des pouvoirs magiques. Ils sont un type d'entité spirituelle, et le mot Kitsune est souvent traduit par ''esprit renard''. Le mot esprit est utilisé pour refléter un état de connaissance ou d'illumination, tout au long de leur longue vie, les renards gagnent des capacités surnaturelles._

_Il y a deux classifications communes de Kitsune. Les Zenko (littéralement les bons renards) et les Nogitsune (littéralement les renards des champs) qui tendent à être espiègles voire malicieux. _

_Physiquement, les Kitsune sont connus pour avoir jusqu'à 9 queues. Généralement, un grand nombre de queues indique un renard plus vieux et plus puissant. Ces renard à 9 queues gagnent la capacité de voir et d'entendre ce qui arrive n'importe où dans le monde. Des récits leur attribuent une sagesse infinie (l'omniscience)._

_D'autres capacités surnaturelles incluent la possession, une bouche ou des queues qui génèrent du feu ou des éclairs, des apparitions dans les rêves des autres, le vol, l'invisibilité, et la création d'illusions si élaborées que difficilement distinguables de la réalité. Certains récits parlent de Kitsune ayant de grands pouvoirs, capables de tordre l'espace-temps, de rendre les gens fous, ou prendre des formes fantastiques comme un arbre d'une hauteur incroyable ou d'une seconde lune dans le ciel. D'autres Nogitsune ont des réminiscences caractéristiques des vampires et se nourrissent de Chaos, de** Douleur**, de Conflits, de la vie ou de l'esprit des êtres humains, généralement par contact **sexuel**._

_Les Kitsune sont souvent représentés comme des farceurs, dont les motivations vont de la malice à la malveillance. L'une des tactiques consiste pour le Kitsune à causer la confusion chez sa cible au moyen d'illusions et de visions. Les autres buts des Kitsune farceurs incluent la séduction, le vol de nourriture, l'humiliation du fier ou la vengeance pour un trop peu perçu mais ils s'efforcent de rembourser les faveurs. »_

C'est ce qu'expliquait Deaton, mais tout ce que je pouvais retenir était ''contact sexuel''.

Nous étions dans mon Loft, Stiles était assommé et Deaton nous faisait un cours sur les Nogitsune. Mon loup était dans une rage folle, son compagnon était par terre. Par terre et assommé ! Il se rebellait. Il ne supportait pas cette situation. Il voulait protéger son compagnon, l'aider, le rassurer... Stiles, à sa connaissance, ignorait être son compagnon, en fait il ne le voyait même pas comme ''petit-ami potentiel'', trop obsédé par Lydia Martin...

La Garce.

Moi, jaloux ? Si peu...

Le Nogitsune, étant une créature surnaturelle, pouvait le sentir. Il me l'avait dit. Il avait essayé de me séduire, de m'embrasser, de me toucher. Mais j'aimais Stiles, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être, de toute mon âme, si elle existait. Juste Stiles. Pas le Nogitsune.

J'avais pourtant essayé de le cacher ! Scott, Isaac, les jumeaux semi-maléfiques... Personne ne l'avait su ! Personne... Sauf le Nogitsune. Et peut-être Peter... Qui pouvait savoir ce que connaissait Peter !

- Très bien, mais ça ne nous dit pas comment sauver Stiles, interrompit Scott

- On ne peut pas, il faut qu'il se libère seul, qu'il ''ferme la porte de son esprit'' comme vous, Alisson et toi, répondit Deaton

- Il ne pourra pas ! Intervient Chris, le Nogitsune est trop vieux, trop puissant. Je ne sais même pas si Stiles est toujours là ! Il faut le tuer avant qu'il ne commette un autre massacre !

- On ne tue pas Stiles ! Cria Scott

Tous se mirent à hurler, ''il faut le tuer'' ''je refuse''...

Je refuse que Stiles meure, même possédé par un démon, même s'il tuait. C'était son compagnon et il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne. Il était prêt à tuer pour lui. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour leur expliquer qu'il fallait trouver une autre solution quand il le senti.

Une main. Dans son dos. Stiles.

L'adolescent, à présent debout derrière lui avec sa main posée dans son dos, chuchota :

- Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour nous ?

- Jusqu'à mourir, répondis-je sans aucune hésitation.

- Prouve-le. répondit le plus jeune .

J'allais lui répondre lorsque les loups présents se tournèrent vers moi. Nos chuchotements étaient perceptibles pour les loups. Mon corps faisait barrage contre Chris qui visait Stiles de son arme.

Les caresses de Stiles restaient hors de vue des humains.

Je sentais le Nogitsune se nourrir de ma peine, celle toujours présente depuis l'incendie, latente, fatigante... Je me demandais, un instant, comment un corps si frêle, si fragile, pouvait ''ingérer'' tant de douleur sans faire une indigestion...

Je le sentais reprendre des forces, mon loup se réjouissait. Sans hésiter, je fis remonter tous mes pires souvenirs : ma mère, l'incendie, Laura, Erica morte, Boyd mort, Kate, Jennifer, Isaac électrocuté... Tout !

Derrière moi, mon amour exhala un râle de bonheur. Ses forces revenaient, son cœur battait plus régulièrement, son souffle était moins haché, sa peau plus chaude... Il allait mieux.

Je sentis Stiles, enfin le Nogitsune, déposer un baiser entre mes omoplates.

- On fait quoi ? T'as une idée ? Fit Stiles, un sourire dans sa voix chuchotante.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire calculateur devant les images envoyés dans mon cerveau. Le Nogitsune possédant Stiles était un maître dans l'art des illusions.

J'avais un plan.

- Les Onis ! Criais-je en montrant l'entrée de mon loft

Leur attention maintenant détournée, de manière tout à fait enfantine il faut l'admettre, par les images envoyées par le Nogitsune dans leurs cerveaux, j'attrapais Stiles, courus sur le balcon, et sautais. En touchant le sol je les entendis. Ils essayaient de se battre contre des fantômes. Je courus plus vite encore jusque la voiture.

Je jetais Stiles dans la Camaro avant de démarrer en trombe. Direction ? Très loin de Beacon Hills.

Au bout d'un moment, je jetais un regard au démon étrangement calme, étrangement silencieux. Il me fixait. Si ça n'avait été mon compagnon, j'aurais eu peur.

- Quoi ? Fis-je d'un ton bourru

Le Nogitsune se contenta de faire un sourire malicieux. Je le savait. Je savait que le démon se plaisait en Stiles et je savais que Stiles aimait cette sensation de pouvoir, cette sensation de ne plus être le faible humain de la bande. Je sentais qu'ils avaient fait un pacte, celui de ne pas tuer en échange de quelque chose... Moi sûrement. Stiles était prêt à tout pour éviter les morts, même à oublier Lydia.

Quand Stiles saurait maîtriser le démon, ou que le démon se sera lassé de le posséder, ils reviendraient. Peut-être.

- Tu as écouté Deaton ? Demanda calmement Stiles

Intrigué, je ralentis, les sourcils froncés. Stiles, le Nogitsune, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, provocant, en se tournant sur son siège pour me faire face.

- Les Nogitsune comme moi, nous nous nourrissons aussi de sexe. Lâcha-t-il en me fixant.

- Le sexe ? Répondis-je abasourdi.

J'avais entendu Deaton, cette phrase m'avait marqué, et excité, mais là... Stiles m'avait prit au dépourvu !

- Oui, le sexe. Et tu es mon compagnon. Et tu me plaît. Énormément. Je meurs d'envie de sentir ta queue enfoncée dans mon cul, encore et encore, pouvoir m'en nourrir à en faire une indigestion. Continua-t-il, la voix de plus en plus rauque, de plus en plus basse, de plus en plus provocante, de plus en plus sensuelle, sexuelle.

Je sentis mon loup grogner. Si je n'avais pas eu à mettre de la distance entre nous et Beacon Hills, et si je n'avais eu aucun scrupule à prendre la virginité de Mon Stiles, j'aurais stoppé cette voiture et l'aurais pris sur le capot. Ou sur la banquette arrière. Ou n'importe ou en fait, du moment où je pouvais m'enfoncer en lui.

Heureusement, j'avais du self-contrôle.

Je me contentais donc de le fixer avec envie en lui retournant un sourire séducteur, et séduit. Stiles. Provocant. Manipulateur. Ils avaient ça en commun, mon brun et le démon.

Je ne me laisserais pas manipuler si facilement. Il obtiendra ce qu'il veut, je ne suis qu'un homme, fortement excité de plus, mais ça ne m'empêcherait pas de le faire attendre, de le frustrer. Il avait tout de même faillit me tuer avec ses bombes ! Je ressentais encore la douleur des multiples bouts de verres dans mon dos.

**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ça faisait 3 mois jour pour jour que nous avions quitté la route. Nous avions fait plusieurs Motels avant de trouver ce petit appartement : Une grande pièce qui faisait salon/cuisine/salle à manger, une salle de bain, une chambre, deux cabinets de toilette, une buanderie. Bien assez pour nous deux.

Le Nogitsune avait essayé, chaque jours, plusieurs fois par jour, depuis notre départ de me mettre dans son lit. Je n'avais pas cédé, malgré l'envie, le besoin, malgré mon loup qui mourrait d'envie de le revendiquer comme sien, comme notre, malgré ses paroles, ses gestes...

Je dormais sur le canapé, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas, souvent, de me rejoindre la nuit. Je me réveillais alors, Stiles, à califourchon sur mon membre en érection, en train de bouger, de se frotter. M'excitant, me demandant de céder, avant de repartir devant mes refus.

Mais aujourd'hui Stiles est majeur.

Nous avons longuement travaillé sur ses pouvoirs, il pouvait les maîtriser à présent et le Nogitsune se montrait moins souvent. Il revenait parfois, quand Stiles était très fatigué, très en colère... Mais il était contrôlable. Il ne tuait plus. Alors c'était décidé, ce soir je céderais.

**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nous étions dans le lit, le seul de l'appartement, depuis près de 45 minutes. Nous étions nus et je léchais avec application la pointe rosée sur sa poitrine.

Qui aurait pu dire que Stiles était si sensible au niveau des tétons ? Et qui aurait pu dire que c'était une telle bombe de sensualité dans un lit ? Il ondulait des hanches, se tortillait... Il gémissait, criait parfois. Diablement tentant.

- Tu aimes ça ? Murmurais-je contre son torse

- Oui, gémit Stiles en frottant son érection humide contre ma cuisse.

Je laissais la pointe de chair rendue humide de salive pour embrasser ses côtes, puis grignoter les os de ses hanches.

- S'il te plaît Derek, s'il te plaît !

- S'il te plaît quoi ? Je suis trop occupé pour réfléchir la, alors dis moi ! Dis-je, amusé.

- Je veux, j'ai besoin, que tu me baises ! Cria-t-il

- Et comment me veux-tu ? Souriais-je toujours.

- Tu me demandes ? C'est gênant ! Très bien. Je veux que tu me mettes à genoux, que tu t'enfonces en moi, que tu me prennes vite et fort ! Viens ! S'il te plaît ! Soupira mon démon de luxure.

Je me mis sur mes genoux, le retourna, et fis ce dont j'avais rêvé ces dernières nuits : le goûter.

Je plaçais mon visage entre ses fesses si charnues, si féminines, ma langue allant et venant autours de l'anneau de muscles serrés avant de le pénétrer encore et encore, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin. Il était bon, un goût de sel, de propre et de lui, juste lui. C'était bon.

Mon sexe était en feu. Je mourrais d'envie de le prendre, là, comme ça. Tout de suite.

Je soulevais ses hanches afin de le mettre sur ses coudes et ses genoux, c'était encore la position la moins douloureuse pour une première fois. J'écartais ses cuisses et allais caresser ses bourses, pleines et rondes, avec mes lèvres. J'ouvris le tube de lubrifiant avant d'enduire deux de mes doigts pour faciliter leurs entrées. Stiles souleva ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre de mes doigts.

- Je veux voir ton visage. Je veux t'empaler sur mon membre. Fis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je l'entendis gémir à cette idée et enfonça un troisième doigt avant de les tourner pour trouver sa prostate. Après trois essais, Stiles cria et bougea pour s'empaler sur mes doigts. J'eus un petit rire, lourd et excité, en retirant mes doigts. Il gémit de mécontentement.

Je me plaçais derrière lui et commençais de légères poussées pour ne pas lui faire mal. Stiles était à bout de souffle, il se redressa, collant son dos contre mon torse, se frottant contre mes tétons rendus sensibles par l'excitation.

J'agrippais ses hanches pour avoir une meilleure prise pour le soulever et le descendre plus facilement. Je l'entendis gémir plus fort encore.

- Oui, vas-y chevauche moi mon amour, chevauche moi, chuchotais-je à son oreille

Il commença à se lever et s'asseoir de façon maladroite, mais tellement touchante. Il était vierge après tout. C'était encore mieux, j'étais son premier et je serais son dernier.

Ma main caressait son cou, son torse, ses tétons sensibles, son nombril, les poils autours de sa verge, avant de la saisir fermement et commencer des mouvements saccadés qui le firent jouir.

Les traînées blanches présentes sur le ventre de Stiles et le lit commencèrent à sécher lorsque je vins enfin dans les fesses serrées de mon compagnon, le revendiquant enfin.

Je nous conduits à la salle de bain, pendant que Stiles se lavait je changeais les draps, puis le rejoignis.

Il était splendide. L'eau cascadant sur son corps, la mousse dévalant la peau que j'avais léchée peu auparavant. Il avait la tête levée vers le pommeau et poussait des soupirs de contentements à intervalles réguliers. Je voulais le croquer.

Je me lavais rapidement, puis nous allâmes nous coucher. Heureux.

Nous ne rentrerons pas.


End file.
